Sacrifice
by DarkEvinna
Summary: A Kyo and Tohru fanfic. Not gonna say any more than that except, if I get no reviews, I will not continue it due to bad experiences with unrated fanfics. The curse will be lifted and the title will make sense if I get reviews! Thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

Does not own Fruits Basket, blah blah blah, whatever, but I wish I did and stuff. Enjoy the fic! (Again, title will not make sense with the story until I finish the fic, that is, if I do finish it. Dependson you! Curse may be lifted in future chapters as well! Read on!)

_Prologue_

"Haha! Kyo stop!" She slapped the boy on the shoulder teasingly and ran in the other direction. He smiled and laughed as well, running after her. She looked behind her and noticed that he was gaining on her fast. She clenched her eyes shut in amusement and kept running as fast as she could.

Kyo saw that Tohru was running faster the moment she turned her head back to the front of her, and he smirked as he sped up as well. He noticed that she had begun to run up a large hillside with lots of flowers and tall grass, thinking that she would probably collapse in the grass to confuse him of her whereabouts. But his suspicions were wrong.

Tohru had continued to run with her eyes shut and she giggled loudly, unaware of her whereabouts just yet. She could hear Kyo coming up fast, but could not feel his presence near enough just yet. She finally opened her eyes when she heard a loud scream and her smile quickly faded as she lost balance.

Kyo's smirk was fading a bit when he noticed a cliff approaching them from the front. He could have sworn that cliff was not there before...He became worried when Tohru showed no signs of slowing down. Before he even knew it, Tohru was inches away from the cliff. His eyes widened, and not being able to catch up to her in time, he did the only thing he could think of.

"TOHRU! LOOK OUT!" he screamed as he ceased his running.

Tohru looked from the blue sky before her, to the empty space where the ground should have been. There was nothing but air, not even the land beneath her was visible. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, no words coming out, as she began to descend from the edge of the cliff.

Kyo saw Tohru starting to fall and immediately bolted to try and save her. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth together. _No! No! Tohru! NOOOOOOO! _His mind screamed as he neared the edge.

Tohru's survival instincts kicked in right away as she fell, and her hands reached above her head, barely grabbing some of the land that hung weakly over the cliff. He body jolted and she hugn for dear life, screaming in hopes that Kyo would save her before the ground gave out.

Kyo, however, had stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw a dark figure standing before the edge of the cliff, his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed, and a small smirk upon his face. Kyo could hear a muffled sound, the sound of a girl screaming. All other sounds were inaudible to him.

The figure turned his head towards Kyo and his smirk widened as his eyes snapped open, fierce black, lifeless orbs staring back at Kyo's crimson ones. He took a step towards the cliff and bent over, his gaze not leaving Kyo for a moment. He reached down and proceeded to pull a hand up.

Tohru was just about to give up hope and let go when a. icy chill touched her hand and closed it's fingers, pulling her up with great ease. She lay limp in the air, having finally run out of energy, and cringed slightly from the uncomfortable grip of the hand holding hers so tightly.

Kyo almost jumped for joy when he saw Tohru's limp body being pulled up to solid ground. He began towards the figure when he was suddenly halted once more by the figure holding his other hand out to Kyo, palm facing him.

The figure finally tore his gaze from Kyo and looked at the helpless girl hanging for dear life, not yet having been put on the ground. Tohru opened her eyes with great force, being very weak and unable to move, and saw who her savior was. Expecting Kyo, her eyes widened with horror when she saw who, instead, was holding her from falling to her death. The end was near for sure...

Kyo saw that Tohru had awoken. He was glad that she was still alright, but saw her face turn unuaually pale when she looked at the figure. Kyo looked from her to the figure, and back again several times. It was then that he realized who was holding her, and who was about to end her life.

The figure, sensing both of their fear at the highest point, scoffed and loosened his grip on the Tohru's hand.

Tohru slipped suddenly, but not enough for her to fall, which caused her to cry out just before she was jerked upward again by the tight grip of the figure. Her heart was speeding, not knowing what his intentions were just yet. Life or death for her...what would it be?

Kyo called out to her as she started to slip, his own voice not being heard. When he heard her muffled scream, he clenched his eyes shut. All was silent. When Kyo opened his eyes again, he saw that Tohru was shaking uncontrolably, still dangling and at the mercy of the dark figure.

The figure finally made his fateful move. He released the girl fully, unexpectedly, and willingly. He laughed out loud as he turned and saw her frightened face disappear from his sight and descend towards the air of nothingness below her.

Tohru's eyes widened as she felt her hand released suddenly, and her vision went black as she plunged towards the void beneath the cliff. Her hand flew above her head as she fell, and she mouthed Kyo's name as she closed her eyes, letting her tears fly freely and float into the air above her.

The color drained from Kyo's face when he saw Tohru disappear from the edge of the cliff, and the figure stood, still smirking with his hand wide open for Kyo to see, having no remorse for letting her fall. Kyo fell to his knees, letitng his hair fall over his eyes, which were still wide with horror. All was silent, not a sound could be heard. Kyo shut out every sound from entering his mind, and tears formed in his eyes. His shoulders began to shake violently.

He suddenly felt his hair being pulled from above, and his face was pulled upwards the look at the figures face, whose smirk had now faded and was a look of utter disgust. Kyo's hair stuck to his face from the tears that had made their ways down his cheeks, and his sorrowful eyes searched for a reason...an answer...a hope...

But he knew that he would find none. There was no reason, there was no answer. This cold-hearted beast had nothing to justify his actions. His decisions were his own, and needed not have reasoning behind them.

The figure then narrowed his eyes as he brought his hand up. Kyo, now as limp and lifeless as Tohru was, shook his head slightly and mouthed a silent question.

_Akito...why...?_

And the impact hit with full force, making Kyo awaken immediately

He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fear. He brought his hand up to his forehead, wiping some of the sweat away and closed his eyes. _That dream..._he thought.

A knock was heard on Kyo's door and he immediately snapped his head around to see who it was. Tohru poked her head in, her worried eyes scanning the dark room for Kyo. She looked around some more, but could not see anything.

"Kyo? Are you here...?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes...come in..." he replied, letting out a sigh of relief as he did.

Tohru stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She felt her way over to his bed and sat on it next to him, her eyes now getting used to the dark. She lay her hand on his and smiled, though he could not see it.

"Kyo, I heard you scream...is everything ok?" she asked with concern.

Kyo hesitated. Silence overtook the room, once again, for several minutes, making Tohru uncomfortable.

"Yes..." he replied at last. Tohru looked up at him, seeing him staring out the window and over the mountain-side, where an orangish-blue light was barely visible. Morining was only hours away, and then they would have to go.

Tohru tried not to think about it. Instead, she moved closer to Kyo and, to his suprise, rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at Tohru, who had now closed her eyes softly and smiled as she lay with him. Kyo couldn't help but smile as well, and wrapped his arms around her.

_Yes...I am ok Tohru, and you will be as well...even if we have to see Akito tomorrow, I will not let him harm you._

He pulled her as close as she could come without him transforming, and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Well? You like? I might continue it, but due to bad experiences in the past with fanfics posted here, if I get no reviews, I won't continue it. So R&R please! Ima countin on you all:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! Thankyou all so much for the reviews - I'm sorry that it took so long to update it though! bows head apologetically I was really only expecting to get like, 2 reviews at the most when I went back and checked out the story and when I saw 5 I flipped out O-o I was like, "OK! I'm finishing this!" So thankyou all again so very much for the reviews. Here's chapter 2 at long last - (note: Does not own FB)**

**"The Visit"**

"Tohru!" Kyo called down the hall. He looked around frantically while trying to tie one of his shoes at the same time. He tripped on the first step of the stairs and fell face first. He picked himself up and shook his head.

"Ah! Dammit!" he cursed as he got up and looked around for any sign of Tohru. He decided to check in the downstairs bathroom.

Shigure watched with great interest as Kyo ran in one direction, and Tohru came down from another, frantically searching for Kyo. She ran towards the kitchen while trying to tie her hair in two braids, almost running into the wall.

Shigure giggled to himself, although, he knew that their visit today was no laughing matter. His smile disappeared when he remembered who it was that Kyo and Tohru were preparing to see today, and it made him strangely uncomfortable, even if Hatori was going to be with them.

"Shigure...?" asked Tohru.

Shigure finally snapped out of his thoughts and saw Tohru standing in front of him after calming down, while Kyo waited in the backround at the door for her to annouce their exit. She bowed politely to Shigure and smiled.

"Thankyou for arranging this urgent meeting for us. We will be leaving now." she said while turning to Kyo. She smiled when he tilted his head away slightly and blushed a bit, still being uncomfortalbe with the fact that Shigure was watching them. She turned back to Shigure and was about to speak again when he held up his hand to her, halting her words.

"Tohru...just be safe...ok?" was all he could manage to say without letting the worry in his voice slip out. He then spun her around before she could respond and led her towards the door. Kyo rolled his eyes, relieved that they were finally just going to get this over with.

Sure he was afraid, mostly for Tohru's sake, but the fact that they had been waiting so long was making him even more nervous and uncomfortable. He started ahead of Tohru and turned slightly to see her waving good-bye to Shigure as the front door.

His eyes suddenly gazed upwards and saw a lean figure staring out his window at them, his expression a blank one. Kyo blinked and stopped as he saw the figure lean on his window sill, staring at Kyo with a piercing glare.

_Don't let him hurt her...Protect her with everything you have..._

Kyo swore that he could hear the figure's thoughts, or perhaps it was the way he was being stared at. He only smirked in return to the look he was recieving, and waved his hand behind him as he turned and continued, Tohru following close behind.

_Don't you worry...I will make sure she is safe..._

The figure smiled.

_Stupid cat..._

Kyo closed his eyes and nodded.

_Damn straight...you damn rat..._

_--------------------------------------_

"Kyo. Tohru. This way..." The Dragon turned and led them inside the compound of the Sohma estate. His face was very serious, even though he was fearing for the safety of the two. His eye shifted and look next to him where Kyo was walking, straight and tall, a look of determination in his eyes. Hatori knew that Kyo would protect Tohru with his own life, if necessary, but he was also unsure of the fact that Kyo's strength might not be enough, and he knew that he, himself, could never go against Akito's orders.

Kyo and Tohru stopped as they neared their destination. Hatori went in first, to make sure that all was ready for their visit. He slowly shut the door behind him, while Kyo and Tohru waited anxiously for him to come out.

Twenty minutes passed, and not a sound was heard from inside Akito's chambers. Kyo was pacing back and forth, the way a man does right before his wife gives birth to their first child, and Tohru was sitting on her knees on the floor against the wall, watching him as he nervously walked from one end of the hall to the other.

Tohru's eyes lowered to the ground. She couldn't help but feel that all this was her fault. She was not denying the fact that she loved Kyo dearly, nor was she wishing it to be any other way. But, she was so scared of what Akito might do, mostly to Kyo. She knew that Kana had never been physically injured by Akito, but Hatori had, and that's how Kana eventually lost herself. If anything ever happened to Kyo because of Akito, it would be all her fault. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of the many possibilities in which he could be hurt due to her pathetic existence.

Thoru suddenly felt a hand on hers and she looked up. Kyo was staring at her lovingly and softly brushed her bangs out of her face. Tohru blushed slightly at his sudden display of emotion, but smiled in return.

"Don't cry Tohru...everything will be all right..." Kyo said as he knelt next to her and pulled her close to him, their bodies not yet touching. Tohru nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, releasing a huge sigh.

_Kyo will protect me...but how I protect him? _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and someone crashed through Akito's door, destroying it immediately, and landed against the wall, unconsious. Tohru brought her hands up to her mouth to keep herself from screaming, and Kyo rushed to his cousin's side.

"Hatori! Hey! What happened!" he shouted. He didn't know what to do, and was about to attempt to lift Hatori over his shoulder when a quiet and harsh voice was heard.

"Come in...now..." said the voice in a dangerously low tone.

Kyo snapped his head to look at Tohru, who was, in return, staring wide-eyed at him as well. They both turned towards Akito's dark and silent room, fear begining to get the best of them. Kyo looked at Hatori, who had a small cut on his forehead, and was still not waking up.

_I can't just leave him here! He needs help! _he thought to himself, wondering what to do.

"Did you two not hear my orders?" the same voice repeated. "COME IN NOW..." he commanded. Tohru wrapped her arms around her body and stood up slowly. Kyo saw that she had started towards the room, afraid of what Akito might do if she didn't obey.

Kyo turned back to Hatori and stood up, bowing his head apologetically.

_I'm sorry Hatori...but I have to make sure that he doesn't hurt Tohru...But I will come back out and help you._

Kyo turned and headed into the room as well, disappearing into it's dark light.

Well, that's all for chapter 2! Sorry if it was short. Chapter 3 soon! Maybe one more chapter after that, and then it'z allz done! Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

Not a chapter, just a REALLY BIG apology

Gomen Nasai! I'm so so sorry everyone who is reading my story so far! I am so grateful to all of you and I hope that you will continue to read my story. However, I have been involved in a summer college program thingy that is taking up a LOT of my time. I will try to update ASAP, but I am so sorry if I have diappointed anyone. Bows hundreds of times Once again, I am so grateful to all of you who want me to continue it! Ahh, I shouldn't make you all wait so long. Sorry! Ahh (falls over.) But I will try to update soon, so don't worry! Just like Tohru Honda, I will not give up! (raises fist into air)


End file.
